Early Arrival
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: B/V A what if story that starts at Namek. What would Trunks have effected if he landed on Namek before Goku even got there?


Don't Own DB or anything connected to it.

Chapter One: "From small beginnings come great things."

Bulma scowled in anger at the communications device in front of her. Why had she not taken more time to make sure the damn thing worked better? Oh yeah, because she was too busy moping over her dead boyfriend for a good part of her time while the rest of the time was put into learning Namekian and fixing an ancient space craft. That's right. She looked down warily at the dragon ball at her feet. Those things were such a bother! Always attracting horrible people and getting her stuck in bad situations! Hell she couldn't count the times she'd almost died while adventuring with Goku!

Shaking her head her frown turned into a neutral look as she really thought about it. No, the dragon balls were wonderful. Without them she would have never met everyone, Goku wouldn't have gotten so strong, Yamcha would still be fearing girls, Piccolo would still be a bad guy. Well, he still kind of wanted to rule the world...but now he wanted to make it a better place. For Gohan.

Speaking of the boy, she turned and looked at the demi saiyajin, whom was practicing his kicks at the moment with some sound effects that could only be blamed on his young age. His father use to do the same thing, Bulma recalled. A small beeping noise caught her attention and she stood, grabbing her dragon radar from a nearby rock. She blinked.

"Hey Gohan, the dragon ball is moving, come look." Bulma said, pointing at the screen as he came over. He smiled.

"Krillen must have gotten the dragon ball from the nameks!" Gohan said with unwaivering faith in his friend's abilities. "It's headed right this way, it's gotta be him! He's about...a day and a half away at that rate. I think."

"Hmm. Possibly. Maybe more like a day." Bulma said, uncertain. She had a few weapons of choice, just in case of an attack, but nothing to potentially kill an enemy. Simply stun them long enough for her to get away on her hover bike, which was currently conveniently sitting nearby. If it wasn't Krillen then in about a day they'd have to make a run for it.

"I'm just glad we got a dragon ball, you know? We haven't been found here yet, so we should be safe for a while...I think." Gohan said, a small bit of fear creeping into his voice. He shook it off, he had to be brave until his dad got there! His dad would defeat the bad guys and save them all!

"Hn." Bulma hummed out as she nodded, glancing at the other dragon ball on the screen. "If Krillen has that one, then who's got this one? It's off by itself, look." She showed Gohan the screen and her eyes sparkled excitedly. "You think it's unclaimed? Freeza has five of them over here, and Krillen has one over there...it's got to be unclaimed, right?"

Gohan blinked. "Well, its nearby...Its over in....that direction right?" Gohan said, pointing. When he looked back to Bulma he saw a almost scary look on her face. She had a smirk that oddly reminded him of an evil Saiyajin Prince, and she was staring towards the direction the dragon ball was in. Suddenly he started. "GAH! That's where we sensed a ki, I think it was Vegeta's, attacking a Namek village!"

Bulma managed a surprised squeak, her eyes widening and her pupils widening to almost engulf the blues of her eyes. Fear took her a bit, until Gohan spoke up again.

"But theres nothing there now, I don't feel a thing! Ugh, that doesn't make sense..." Gohan trailed off, trying to grasp what was going on. "He...left the dragon ball...why?"

"I know!" She spoke up suddenly. "I bet the Nameks wouldn't tell him where it was! He probably never found it at all!" She said happily. Gohan relaxed and smiled as she looked his way. "He must have gone away thinking the village didn't have the dragon ball at all!"

"Lemme borrow the dragon radar, Bulma, I'll go get the dragon ball and bring it back here!" Gohan said with a brave front. He was a bit nervous he may run into someone, but he had to be strong, he just had to!

"Alright, but be careful, Gohan. I don't want you getting hurt!" Bulma said, watching as he nodded and flew off. Good luck, Gohan. She had thought to him, eyes full of hope. She had faith in his abilities, just as she had faith in his father's. He was, after all, Goku's son. It's not like she could just break the habit of unwaveringly trusting small yet frighteningly strong boys.

---Elsewhere---

Zarbon waited patiently as Vegeta healed in the Regeneration Tank. They had barely even cared to put the oxygen mask on his face before turning the thing on, uncaring if his vitals changed at all. He could die and it wouldn't matter at all. The monkey prince was, after all, just a stupid monkey.

Vegeta wasn't unconscious as Zarbon believed, unable to tell because they had not put the electrodes on him. He nearly snorted at their stupidity at healing him. But he would heal, he'd come back from far worst many times in his past. The thought made him feel slightly sick, knowing that those times had come from Freeza's tortures.

"Well, lets get him healed, shall we?" Zarbon said to his companion, a purple alien with spotted skin and a large oval head. Vegeta didn't know the soldier's name, only that he was related to Kiui in some way. "We need to find out where he hid that dragon ball."

---14 Hours Later---

The purple alien, Shu, scowled at Vegeta, knowing he did have the information Zarbon needed. Zarbon should really be out there looking for that dragon ball, but he wanted to try to take the easy way. Sure it was smart to capture the saiyajin prince, but there was no way of knowing if the fool was getting better. He flinched as Zarbon walked in.

"How is he?" The green haired male asked, causing Shu to wince.

"I'm not sure, Zarbon, sir. We should have connected some electrodes to him..."

"He'll get better or you'll get worst, got it?" Zarbon snapped, clenching a fist dangerously near Shu's face.

"Y-Yes sir, Zarbon, sir."

---Gohan---

Gohan pursed his lips together tightly as he looked around in confusion and pain. Death. Death was everywhere. He knew that no seven year old should be seeing things such as this, but he some how knew that the worst was to come. He narrowed his eyes as he glared spitefully at the dragon radar and bared his teeth in anger. It was all because of these stupid dragon balls, right?

He wasn't stupid, he knew there was bad guys stalking them in the shadows, hiding like the cowards they were. They would continue until they had their evil wishes. Well not today. He stuffed the radar into his pocket as he went back to work on burying the dead. They deserved that much.

---10 Hours Later---

Shu hauntily snorted at the prince currently floating in the tank, not really looking him over to check if he was healing but rather enjoying the fact that the saiyajin was in there. He was disappointed to see the Saiyanjin's tail had grown back, the bastard had always been proud of the thing. "Well, the high and mighty prince Vegeta isn't so high and mighty after all! Why, those saiyajins aren't that strong, you'd never see me put in that condition, no sir!" He placed his hands on his hips with a small snicker. "You aren't that tough after all, are ya you little wimp?"

Vegeta internally growled, opening his eyes quickly to glare at the purple medic. Slowly he raised a hand within the cooling liquid, his palm flat against the glass of the rejuvenation tank. With a flash of power not only was Vegeta free, but the offending alien was sent to the next dimension. As he stepped out, still dripping with fluids, he stepped on Shu's large purple head.

"Looks like its your turn to spend time in the rejuvenation tank." He snickered.

---Freeza's Viewing Room---

A large explosion rocked the ship, almost knocking Zarbon over into Freeza. Luckily for him he caught himself before both turned and looked at the door with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Zarbon heard his master growl and winced. It was most likely Vegeta...again. This wouldn't be the first time he destroyed the medical bay, though Shu should be enough to stop him. He always had been in the past. They both waited a moment for Shu to contact them through the scouter, only to realize he wasn't going to.

"After him, Zarbon." Freeza's icy voice snarled. "And don't you fail me..."

"Y-Yes Master Freeza!" Another explosion rocked the ship and Freeza watched wide eyed as a ki blast flew past. In the opposite direction of the med bay.

Both took off towards the mess hall.

---Med Bay---

Vegeta chuckled to himself. How easy it was to fool the tyrant and his lackys. The ship had a main hall that wound itself into a circle, if you knew how to control your ki enough you could send a blast to any part of the ship.

Racing down the halls he found his way to Freeza's viewing room. It was the room he or his father usually sat in to watch large purges. It was also the most likely room one was to be punished in, surrounded by Freeza's most high ranking men. He had suffered by the lizard's hand too many times in this room.

Slowly, Vegeta used his ki to melt a hole in the viewing room window, just large enough for him to fly out of. Then, after throwing all five dragon balls, Vegeta escaped.

---An Hour Later---

Vegeta placed his five dragon balls in a small canyon, not unlike the one Bulma was currently hiding away in, just as he felt a small wisp of a ki. "A vague power reading...is it Zarbon? No it's not as strong..." He snarled a bit as he saw Krillen fly across the sky with a dragon ball in hand. "So..they're here."

Krillen, unaware of the saiyajin's eyes, grinned happily as he excitedly made his way towards the canyon. "I can't wait! Gohan's going to flip when he finds out Guru can make him stronger than ever!"

Vegeta stepped out of hiding to watch Krillen fly. "The bald earthling male...Krillen, I think. Well, at least I know where the last dragon ball is..." He chuckled. "Thanks for finding it for me, puny earth man!" He said as he burst into the sky. "As if he could stand up to the likes of me or Freeza." Vegeta snorted when he felt Zarbon begin to chase after them as well. Ah, let him try. Maybe he'd toy with him a bit for putting him in the tank earlier. Or should he thank him for making him stronger? The fool had no idea what he had done.

---Gohan---

Gohan dried his tears as he buried the last child. The entire village had been killed, even the smallest Namekian child. He wondered, briefly, if Mister Piccolo had looked so innocent as a child.

Most likely. All children were born innocent, no matter where they came from. He remembered, not too long ago, he was crying out for his daddy to save him from his own uncle. His eyes darkened at the memory. His _Uncle _Radditz had been nothing but a murdering bastard.

Yes. Bastard.

It had been the first time he had cursed, even mentally, but it fit the saiyajin so well he couldn't even find it in himself to retract it. He'd heard Bulma use the word when talking about the Saiyajin Prince whom killed Yamcha.

Or sometimes Yamcha, who had been cheating on her before they broke up.

Gohan never knew which man was more of a trigger for Bulma's angry rants. A ki suddenly showed up to his right, faintly reminding him of Vegeta.

"Shit...oops..." A husky whisper seemed to come to his ears, but when he peaked around the cliff no one was there. He circled a couple times, flew around for about twenty minutes, and found nothing.

"I thought.." He muttered, scratching the back of his head. He could have sworn he felt Vegeta's ki and heard a voice. It wasn't Vegeta's voice, and the ki was slightly off, but it was so close. Was he going insane? Oh, that'd be scary! He didn't want to end up like crazy Uncle Radditz and those other saiyajins!

Shaking his head clear of such thoughts he pulled out the dragon radar. He should get going.

---Bulma---

Blue eyes searched the skies, waiting for some glimpse of the short bald man she had come to call a friend. An obnoxious friend, but a friend none the less. At least he'd grown out of trying to best Goku or put her in embarrassing situations. She smiled as a speck appeared in the sky. Waving her hands she smiled at Krillen just as she saw another speck appear. She then froze and her eyes widened in fear. Then, as if it couldn't get worst, another appeared.

Bulma let out a squeak and dove behind a boulder, watching as Krillen touched down.

"Krillen, throw me that and fly!" Bulma hissed, Krillen, looking at her strangely, did so just as he felt Vegeta's ki.

"Holy shit, Bulma! We need to get out of here!" He said as Bulma stuffed the round object in her clothes, causing her to look distinctly pregnant.

"No, you need to run and throw them off while I go in the opposite direction!" Bulma snapped, Krillen nodded, grabbing her orange bag. He was happy he had something the same color of the dragon balls to distract the on coming ki. Flying away, Krillen looked back only once to see Bulma pull out her capsules.

Bulma gasped loudly as Vegeta touched down. He looked at her only a moment to figure out what had just happened. She didn't smell pregnant and there was no ki coming from within her. It'd be enough to fool anyone who couldn't smell the pregnancy or sense ki, but not him. It was a good attempt but not good enough.

Just as he was about to threaten her he felt a ki coming in her direction, seemingly far away. Did she have some hidden ki hidden behind those frail looking muscles? As soon as he had sensed it it seemed to vanish. It had been oddly close to feeling like his own ki, but at the same time vastly different. He frowned and turned to face the incoming Zarbon.

He looked her over for only a moment before issuing his order. "Hide."

She blinked at him once before doing as he had 'asked', watching from the cover of the boulder as the prince waited on the third ki. He had his back to her, his newly grown tail's tip twitching to and fro as if he were a cat. He _did _have a feline like grace about him, elegant in a way yet his eyes were wild. She held in a 'eep' that threatened to force its way out as Zarbon landed. He was gorgeous in a way that made her mind hiss in jealousy. As she narrowed her eyes she realized just how _fake _the beauty seemed. It was as if he tried too hard to look so good, achieving a beauty that was unnatural.

Pursing her lips she decided since Vegeta was, for the moment, protecting her she really didn't have much reason for hiding. "Kick that faker's ass, Vegeta!" She called out, only showing her head from behind the boulder.

"Oh, now theres a cute one. So, Vegeta, where have you been hiding this little whore of yours? Maybe I'll have myself a taste after I kill you." Zarbon said, smirking as Vegeta's tail stilled and the fur was bristling lightly. He figured it was from anger. Truthfully, it was from the shock that he was being cheered for, then again for the mistake.

"I'm _NOT _a _WHORE _you ugly green lizard _FREAK!" _The woman screeched, jumping from behind the boulder in her anger. "I think _YOU'RE _the whore! You look so _fake _what the hell did you do, tell yourself you wanted to be perfect and not realize how unnatural you look?! I mean come on! You look like a gay man with too much plastic surgery! If you _wanted _to look like a woman go get your dick replaced and get some boobs!"

Vegeta couldn't help it. He laughed. His laugh brought her eyes to him, it was dark and sinister, yet soothing all at once. "The woman's got a point, but would Freeza still favor you if you were female? Oh, I forgot, he was _angry _when you started going through your species feminine stage! What was it he did again? Oh, yes, he pumped you full of testosterone to keep you male! Poor pretty boy, never got to turn female to lay your eggs."

Zarbon's eyes narrowed. He looked at Bulma and smirked. "Not a whore, huh? I see you're with child, the monkey prince's no doubt. Oh, naughty, naughty. You know what Freeza said, Vegeta, any female you take interest in is to be killed on sight." With that he formed a ki ball in his hand, casually tossing it at Bulma. Bulma, sighing, slammed a hand on her wrist watch and allowed her eyes to follow the ki blast as it bounced off her ki reflector. Vegeta watched curiously as Zarbon dodged the slow attack.

Zarbon's golden eyes focused on the woman. "Interesting wench you've found for yourself, Vegeta. I do believe Freeza would like to...talk to her."

Interesting indeed, he thought, but kept it to himself as he placed himself between the two. Vegeta scowled and stood proudly before the changeling. "I don't think so." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest. She still had the dragon ball, and he'd be damned if he'd let Freeza have even one.

"Is the monkey protecting his mate? Foolish. You know that I have to take her now, Vegeta. Attachments aren't allowed." Zarbon chuckled out as Krillen landed, having returned when he realized the ki didn't follow him.

"B-Bulma what's going on?" The monk asked and Bulma smirked, looking down at him.

"Apparently my very own prince is protecting me from a bad guy!" Bulma giggled out and pat her 'tummy'. "The bad guy wants the baby, you know, can't let him have that." She turned back to the fight. "Kick that freak's ass Vegeta! If you don't no nookie for you!" Bulma called out causing Krillen to gag and Vegeta to groan.

"Woman, _SHUT UP _and just keep _out _of trouble." He growled out just as he launched himself forward, sending both his fists into Zarbon's midsection, cracking his armor. "I'm _not _kicking pretty boy's ass because of you either, you harpy!"

"_Harpy?! _You son of a bitch! What was I thinking cheering a hairy ape on!? Go Zarbon! Green is _so _my favorite color right now!" Bulma called out, her hands on her hips.

Zarbon's fist connected with Vegeta's cheek and he let an eyebrow raise in his amusement. "I do believe your mate just switched sides, boy. I wonder how she tastes, she is a pretty little thing."

Vegeta snarled, not so much from the comment but from the fact he had been hit. Not that the comment didn't disturb him a bit, the blue haired minx _was _a looker. He hadn't been so attracted to a female since he out grew his rutting stage. "That harpy is _not _my mate, you over grown frog!" He watched as Zarbon looked over to her and licked his lips. "Keep your eyes on me, Zarbon, if you know whats good for you." Zarbon raised a brow at him and smirked.

"No, I don't think I will, Vegeta. I am permanently male now, I suppose she could be the first woman I take without her consent. Oh, but wouldn't it be more _fun _to see the monkey's left overs scream in pain?" Zarbon said, allowing the words to come out in almost a hiss. Vegeta's fists balled up at his sides, angered by the words dripping from the alien's lips. Now Freeza would think he had a mate because of that stupid scouter.

For some reason her being in Freeza's hands didn't sit too well with him. He knew he felt some kind of ki, however briefly, but it wouldn't be near enough to get away from Freeza...would it? I was powerful, but it disappeared. He began to wonder if he had just imagined it.

"Nuviis-Haxxis(1)!" Vegeta growled out in Saiyajin(2) as Zarbon made another go at the blue female. Again, he launched himself at the changeling. Grabbing the annoying male by the collar of his armor, Vegeta shot a small ki blast in Zarbon's face, causing him to go flying in the opposite direction as Bulma. Vegeta landed next to Bulma and grabbed her by the front of her shirt bringing her so close her nose was touching his own.

"Hide, Pokkpi Umi.(3)" The last two words, foreign and almost gently voiced caused her to momentarily forget he was ordering her about. His lips brushing hers as he said it didn't help either, causing her cheeks to flush lightly. He smelled good, like hickory smoke and the vast ocean, she couldn't help but start breathing out of her mouth to try to block out the man's natural scent. It was sexy, though she didn't know when the hell she had started getting turned on by some guy's _smell. _

She nodded after a moment, blinking at him with those big blue eyes. "What...What did you just call me?" She asked, her lips brushing his now. Vegeta's pupils, nearly hidden away in his deep dark reddish brown eyes, suddenly grew large, turning his eyes black as she spoke. Her breath, having grown slightly erratic in both fear and, by her smell, slight arousal, was hot on his lips. Teasing him with the knowledge she was so close, and very possibly willing.

Vegeta snorted and gently shoved her towards the one he had officially dubbed Baldy. He didn't have to answer her questions, he thought as his tail quickly trailing up her arm for a second more of physical contact. Mentally cursing his tail's uncontrolled movement he wrapped it about his waist, and before she could say anything he was off after Zarbon again.

Bulma's lips curled into a smirk. The damn saiyajin prince _liked _her. He didn't even know her and he was so attracted he was protecting her from the other alien. She had seen the way she inhaled her scent, something he had seen Goku do with Chichi when they were close enough. Goku did it with her, too, every now and then. But then, she always knew of his small child like crush on her and didn't mind as long as he didn't act upon it. Plus the way his tail tried to linger with her, again an affectionate thing Goku's had done with her when they were off on their adventures. He was always so protective of her.

Oh wait. He said hide.

"Krillen, we've gotta get to a hiding spot." Bulma said softly before following him to the cave she had placed her Capsule Home in. It wasn't far, but it was deep and dark enough in the cave to escape notice. And with her ki deflector she could block her and Krillen's ki from being sensed by that stupid scouter.

Zarbon hissed out curses in Isaurian as he shifted into his battle form to keep from being killed by the aggressive Saiyajin prince. The monkey's fists kept coming, sometimes powered with ki, sometimes not. Blocking the blows, or at least some of them, Zarbon felt his energy dropping rapidly. He wouldn't last long if Vegeta could keep this up. He looked for openings, waiting for that moment that the monkey would become too confident.

There it was. And with a swift kick Vegeta was heading skyward. Above him in an instant, Zarbon locked his hands together and slammed the combined fists into the Saiyajin's back.

Vegeta coughed out blood as he fell, catching himself just before he landed. He didn't check to see if the woman was hiding, he could feel her friend's ki with her smaller one in a nearby cave. Ugh, now he was even checking up on her in the middle of battle.

Pathetic.

He twisted himself around to block Zarbon's kick before he grabbed the man's ankle and slammed him into the ground. A crack echoed off the walls of the small canyon D'pai(4) and Baldy had hidden themselves away in. Vegeta snorted, knowing he had broken the other warrior's back. Turning his head, he looked towards the cave they had hidden in, and were now slowly coming out of.

"Woman, come here." Vegeta called out, kicking Zarbon's body into the water. She shook her head furiously and ran to her hover bike, only to be grabbed in mid-leap by a certain Saiyajin prince. She curled her body around the ball like a mother protecting her child, causing Vegeta to raise a brow. "Pokkpi umi, settle down and give me what I want. It'd be a shame if something were to happen to such a pretty little thing." He said, bringing his nose forward nearly touching hers. Oh, he knew he was making her extremely nervous, but not the reason.

He was so close, was he going to kiss her? No, no that wouldn't be right, he was trying to intimidate her with his actions. Krillen, she knew, was panicking in the back ground, knowing that if anything happened to her Goku'd go ballistic when he found out. Her blue eyes hardened and she scowled. "So you'd raise a hand to a defenseless woman, would you? How...dishonorable."

He inwardly flinched at the words but a smirk fell into place like a mask. "Who ever said I was honorable, D'pai?"

Bulma snorted. "Honor is part of the package if you want to be a great King! That royal blood that flows through your veins feeds only your inflated ego if you've got no honor. Go on, show the world what a bastard you really are and hit me!" She dared, causing him to snarl in her face.

"You go too far you little bitch! What would you know of royalty!? Nothing!" He snapped, tossing her to the ground. He watched as she stood up, dusting herself off before saying anything more. After she was dusted off she stood tall, her back straight and her shoulders back she let her bored 'public' mask slip into place, much as he had.

"I know more than you think, Saiyajin no Ouji." She said with that small frown of hers. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Bulma Brazier Briefs, the heiress Capsule Corporation, Niece of King Furry, and currently the only heir to the throne." She gave a small but mocking bow before looking down her nose at him.

Krillen choked. "Bulma! No!" He cried out, rushing forward to grab her hand. "You should have let me handle it! Yamcha's going to, no screw that! Goku's going to flip!"

Bulma scowled and slapped his hands from hers, her icy glare turning to him. "Vegeta needs to fucking understand that he may out rank most but I _am _his equal! Goku can shove it! And Yamcha can kiss my ass! Neither are my husband, and neither will ever be so why should I ever, _ever _listen to them!?"

"Bulma..we all just worry, you know how they feel..." Krillen murmured and Bulma's lips pursed.

"Goku has a wife and child, he doesn't need to care for me so much! We all know he loves Chichi, and she loves him! I don't love him! He knows this! Why do you have to bring it up, you idiot!? And Yamcha didn't care enough when he went off with my younger cousin, now did he?!" She screeched before turning back to Vegeta, whom was looking at the spit fire in shock. "So, Saiyajin no Ouji, what do you plan to wish for?" He almost laughed at her mood swing. This one was a little hell cat, one he'd very much like to tame.

"If you must know, immortality." He grunted out, his tail lashing behind him, whipping the backs of his legs. Bulma knew this reaction, she'd seen it from Goku when he saw Chichi. It was another sign of attraction. It bristled lightly every so often, causing it too look as if the wind had picked up, which made her realize there hadn't been much wind at all since they touched down.

"You would cheat to win? Become an unbeatable being only to go insane, trying to find a way to die? You'll want your warrior's death, to die on the battlefield. You'll crave a challenging fight, yet know you'll never find it because you have immortality on your side. You would allow the chance that should you find someone important to you that you watch them die and leave you to mourn?" Bulma asked and Vegeta nodded.

"As long as Freeza dies, nothing else matters." He said, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he spat the tyrant's name, and Bulma crossed her arms.

"Listen, if I said I could help you become strong enough to beat Freeza without that wish, would you take the offer?" Bulma asked, and his brow creased.

"It depends on how you would do such a thing." He answered and Krillen scowled.

"Bulma I hope you know what you're doing, you could be just creating another Freeza..."

Bulma snorted. "As if he'd allow himself to become the one being he'd give up everything to kill, Krillen. Vegeta may be a blood thirsty son of a bitch, but he has the potential to become something amazing, if you can't see it you're blind." Her lips curled into a smile as she placed her hands on her hips. "Vegeta, it takes four months with _my _fastest ships to get to Namek from Earth. How long does it take Freeza's?"

"It would take nearly a year, woman."

"If we wished everyone whom was not on Freeza's side to Earth I could build you a gym of sorts. A Gravity Chamber, by my current plans it'd go up to 100 times earth's gravity, but if I put my mind to it I could make it go higher. Goku is using one built into a ship as we speak. However, first we'd have to wish back Earth's Guardian, plus everyone Freeza's killed within the past year. That'd take all three wishes, plus it'd bring back Earth's dragon balls just in case you really did have to wish yourself immortal to save our asses. What do you say?" She asked, that smile widening further as his tail stilled in thought. He noticed her watching his tail and frowned, wrapping it around his waist before returning to thought.

If things got bad he'd have those dragon balls from earth, unless the Namek got stupid in battle again. He scowled at the risk, his nostrils flaring in his agitation. Then again, if he did this he'd be 'saving' Earth and would instantly become worshiped by all whom knew.

Then again those idiots he killed would most likely be wished back by the time an earth year was over. Namekian years were much shorter than Earth years. That meant more enemies, or allies depending if they decided not to avenge their own deaths and fight Freeza by his side instead.

For some reason they found that mud ball they called a planet worth dying for so it was most likely the latter. He really didn't want to live forever and not know a warrior's death, the most honorable thing to be given to a saiyajin. However, the chances that he could be killed by her little friends, or Freeza, were great. Would they attack him after he's wounded after the battle was over?

"I will agree to this on certain conditions. I will not be attacked during my training, unless I attack first I want none of your fighters near me. I know how you humans work. Baldy would have killed me while I lay unable to move if Kakkarrotto hadn't stopped him." Vegeta growled out and Bulma snorted.

"I'll handle it. I'll give them a warning that they'll have to get through me if they so much as think about ganging up on you or something. As for Krillen's...annoyingly disturbing move back on Earth it was because he was trying to protect his planet should Goku have died and you lived on." Bulma said, patting the ball under her clothes like it was really a child. "I can not say they'll remain off my property, where you'll most likely stay, however, if any battles or sparring sessions are held they need to be in a secure area, where no one but the participants are hurt. Deal?"

"I will require food, shelter, and the training facilities you have mentioned. They will be repaired when necessary by only those whom I deem fit to be near them." He added with a scowl.

"Got that covered at my home. If you don't want to stay in the Gravity Chamber's room, we'll have a room within the compound for you. My personal wing, so the Nameks won't bother you. Hell, my mom will most likely become your personal chef for your stay." Bulma said and tossed her hair lightly.

Fine. I have five dragon balls, and another that brat is no doubt finding at this very moment. I will bring them here, get all of that trash you have out into your little cave. That canyon is too open." Vegeta commanded and Krillen winced. He had found the canyon himself.

Bulma smiled. "We've got about two earth days until Goku lands, we've got to hide the dragon balls until then, keep them hidden just in case we are found and killed. We should probably bury them individually, put them in large bodies of water, or...oh better idea. We can encapsulate them."

He cocked an eyebrow and she grinned. Krillen groaned. "Bulma...please we don't need to hear you brag about your genius. We _know._"

"No, _you _know. Prince Vegeta here doesn't know a thing about how frighteningly amazing I am! Now, I mentioned the Capsule Corporation earlier, we create Capsules." She held up a small pill like object. "This is something I created when I was four, though my dad got all the credit because no one would believe a four year old capable of such things. They are storage devices, numbered for what is held inside. We can encapsulate just about anything!" She preened, holding the little device to her cheek in an odd display of affection towards it.

"Now to open a capsule you press the trigger and toss it." She further explained, throwing the capsule. With a cloud of smoke, a strange noise that sounded some what like bones breaking, a small refrigerator appeared. Bulma opened it up and pulled out a can of iced coffee, winking at him as she drank it. She held the fridge door open and gestured for him to see for himself.

Vegeta strode over, happy he was able to hide his surprise, and grabbed a can of what ever the hell she was drinking. Opening it the same way she saw her he took a sip and blinked.

"Xuhhii(5)..." Vegeta murmured, his eyes wide. "Where did you get this?"

"It's Iced Coffee, a drink from earth. We have different flavors of it, though coffee is usually hot Bulma and Yamcha prefer the iced version. Whats...zoo-hee?" Krillen supplied and Vegeta snorted.

"It's pronounced Exzoohahee, runt. Don't butcher my language. It is a beverage reserved for those of royal blood." Vegeta answered, frowning at the can. He sipped at it some more, backing away as Bulma shut the fridge.

"Coffee is a common drink on Earth, so you can have all you want. Now, I'm not done with the explanation of the capsules!" Bulma said proudly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Now, all capsulized items have a button to recapsulize, or recap, them like so." She pressed a red button on the side of the fridge, and with a loud snap a capsule lay on the ground. "I hadn't figured out how to recap everything until I was five. It was so simple, though, I'm still pretty disappointed in myself for not thinking of it sooner." She leaned down and picked the object up before pulling out a small tin from one of her pockets. Handing a capsule to Vegeta she smiled.

"This is a storage unit, it will be able to hold all the dragon balls until we need them." She said with a smile. "If we have to we can capsulize them individually and bury them all around so no one has a chance of really finding them."

Krillen frowned as Bulma pulled the dragon ball from her clothes. She tossed it to Krillen before trying to smooth out her stretched clothing. "Oh, damn it this was a good outfit. Well, anyway, Krillen start moving things to the cave. I've broken enough nails, thanks. Oh, and Vegeta we have a Capsule House inside the cave. Take your first right, pass the left turn and turn right again and you'll find it."

Vegeta nodded and turned to take off, but was stopped by Bulma's hand on his shoulder. Looking back at her he noticed her other hand went towards his back. He bit back all signs of pain as she grazed her fingers over the broken armor embedded into his back.

"I'll take a look at this when you get back, but for now it's more important that you get those dragon balls." She said, her hand slipping from his back and grazing his tail on the way back to her side. He narrowed his eyes at her over his shoulder, she simply smiled. "You could use a shower when you get back, too, so I'm going to take mine while you're gone."

Krillen watched with utter fascination as Bulma interacted with Vegeta. He wasn't killing her, threatening her, or attacking her in anyway but a glare! She, in return, wasn't doing any of those things to him either!

"Touch my tail again and I'll break your wrist, woman." Vegeta snarled loudly before growling at the fact that she had the guts to order him around. It was...an enticing trait, from her at least, but an annoying one.

Well there goes the lack of threats. The would be monk almost chuckled at the two, but simply watched as Bulma huffed.

"You'll do no such thing, Vegeta. You need my amazing genius to keep your training room up and running on Earth, besides I can think of a few other things you'd want from me." She nearly whispered the last part, making sure Krillen didn't hear, walking around the prince to place a hand on his chest. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her, batting her hand away.

"Again, you presume things about me you don't know." The Saiyajin grumbled, almost under his breath. Bulma grinned.

"I notice things, Vegeta, tails are one of them." She whispered with a wink before backing up. "Anyway, while your gone if you can grab any technology you'd like me to replicate then bring back a sample, or possibly blueprints. If all else fails, you can tell me what it does and I'll figure it out." She said and began walking away. She glared as Krillen stood watching them. "Krillen! You get your ass in gear or I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!" She snarled.

Vegeta watched with amusement as baldy ran towards the canyon in a hurry to move her things. "Why does the little shit obey you?"

"Because he knows while he is unable to harm me because of our friendship, I have no issues what so ever bringing him to the brink of death." Her blue eyes turned to him, sparkling with humor. "But then again, I can bring him back from the brink too." She wasn't about to tell him about how Yamcha's scars were accidentally made by her, in a fit of rage, when she found him heavily flirting with her secretary at Capsule Corporation. Nor was she going to tell him about the scar that led from the middle of his chest down to his belly button...

Vegeta blinked in surprise at her calm explanation. So, the little minx wasn't all talk? He'd have to get more information on her later from baldy or the brat. Turning back around he flew off, heading towards his stash of dragon balls with the storage capsule in hand. On the way there he wondered just what she was capable of, and how.

---Gohan---

It was a couple more hours before he touched down with the dragon ball. Looking around he saw no sign that Bulma had even ever been tinkering away in the canyon Krillen had claimed to be safe. He didn't really see it that way, seeing as anyone who would fly over head or close enough would see the slew of objects Bulma had insisted she needed. Gohan, however, followed along, Krillen was older and wiser than he was after all.

His mother always did say to respect his elders.

He winced in discomfort as he felt the residual ki Vegeta and Zarbon's fight had left. Had they found Bulma? What about Krillen? Maybe the two got into the cave on time? He felt a familiar ache in his back, it happened when he became overly stressed about something. He was scared that maybe, just maybe, he was alone now until his father came.

Swallowing his fears like a big boy, he ran towards the cave and to the capsule home that lay hidden in the darkness. He and Bulma had found the cave was much like an ant's nest. There were many tunnels that led off of tunnels that led off of tunnels. And, on a few tunnels, there were large room like areas that had old carvings and drawing on the walls. Bulma suspected that ancient Namekians had used the cave as a home, maybe even carved it out themselves over many years.

Then again, she had said almost under her breath, they could have used ki and created it in a few days.

However the cave got there, it was there now and it was very very convenient. As he made his way into the room that held the capsule house he was relieved to see Krillen, wearing a pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron, open the door to greet him.

"Hey, Gohan! We've got news! Though we're going to have to deal with a very large ego boost for Bulma over it, it's still awesome!" Krillen called out with a grin. Gohan cocked his head slightly in question but hurried inside to hear this great news Krillen was so happy about. He nearly dropped the dragon ball when he felt Bulma's aura practically screaming 'I am the greatest' when he entered.

"Uh.. Krillen...Why is Bulma so happy?" He asked, just as Bulma walked in with a large grin.

"Why it's because my beauty's only competition is my brain! And together they are unstoppable! Really, it is amazing how things can go just perfect when you're me!" She giggled out as she twirled around, showing off her new outfit.

Of course Krillen didn't mind at all, Bulma's swelling ego was great for her male companions, usually, because it meant she wore less clothing. Right now she was in a pair of black short shorts, showing off her long legs beautifully, as well as bringing attention to her shapely bottom. Her shirt was a navy blue tube top with her name written across it in white lettering. She had chosen blue and black combat boots and black leather gloves to complete the look. Of course she pulled a bit of her hair into a side ponytail, as she had done in her younger years, showing how young and attractive she really felt.

"So...um...Bulma what's going on?" Gohan asked, looking away with a slight blush. He had recently, through his health studies, found out about sex and...well, being around any girl was weird knowing about it now. And now she was dressed all...he couldn't find a word to accurately describe it. She was like an aunt to him, he wasn't physically attracted to her like his dad was. He winced at the thought. He was glad his mom couldn't feel feelings like him and his dad could.

"Nothing unless you include the fact Vegeta wants Bulma in a boyfriend kind of way." Krillen said, trying to shield the child from the very subject he was already thinking about.

At the mention of Vegeta, Gohan's face grew dark. He turned to Bulma with a scowl, his canines visibly growing in length. "I won't let him." He growled out, dropping the dragon ball. Bulma looked at him, confused.

"Let him what, Gohan?" She asked and his dark eyes focused on her blues.

"He can't have you. He's a bad man." He said in a childishly protective way. He walked over to her and threw his arms around her waist, burying his face into her stomach. "He tried to kill daddy, Bulma, he'll hurt you. Daddy will be sad if you get hurt!" In a way, Bulma had become to him a secondary mother, the way his father told stories about her. A fantasy mother who was more fun and daring than his birth mother, not that he didn't love his momma, but Bulma had been a part of bedtime stories from his father. To meet her, to be with her was like a dream.

To protect her was his mission.

Bulma blinked down at the boy and she sighed, running a hand into his hair. "Vegeta won't be hurting me, we made a deal and he's too proud to go against his word. He's coming to Earth with us, and I'm going to help him and your daddy get stronger. This...Freeza guy is really strong, enough to make Vegeta want immortality to defeat him. I think...I think Freeza did some bad things to Vegeta. Bad enough to make him want to do anything, _anything, _to kill him."

"Why do you think that, Bulma?" Krillen asked and Bulma wrapped her arms around the demi saiyajin, holding him close.

"Did you hear what that green guy was saying to Vegeta? He said that Freeza's orders were to kill any girl he looked at. Perhaps anyone he got attached to, too. He said 'attachments aren't allowed' or something like that. I don't think Vegeta's all that bad...I mean, he accepted the deal. He wants me but doesn't seem to want to try to force me into anything." She said and Gohan growled into her stomach.

All of a sudden his grip on her increased and she squealed with pain. Krillen had to force the boy to let go, only to have the young halfling grab onto the nearest object, which happened to be the coffee table. Along with his knowledge of sex had come the knowledge of rape, and how it effected it's victims. To think of what Vegeta could be capable of caused distress and anger in the young boy like nothing else. He knew, on his own, he couldn't kill Vegeta, though with his current thoughts as they were he wanted to. More than anything, he wanted to know that Bulma would be safe. With a snarl and a bit of a yelp, Gohan's tail sprouted.

The appendage had forced its way out from under his skin, spilling blood onto the carpet and his clothes. His pants were, thankfully, placed lower on his hips due to a growing irritation with his tail spot. However, that didn't save his shirt from being torn through.

Bulma and Krillen stood there a moment before Gohan's entire body just fell over. He had passed out.

Krillen sighed and began cleaning the mess up while Bulma carried the small boy upstairs to his father's bedroom. They had become slightly use to this kind of situation, due to Goku's tail regrowing every now and then. Even as an adult, if Chichi and Bulma got into trouble Goku's stress levels would become too much and he'd grow his tail back. It had only happened once, recently, when Chichi and Bulma had gotten into a vicious cat fight. Of course, Chichi and Bulma made up to remove the thing surgically while Goku was sleeping.

By the time Vegeta arrived with the capsule filled with dragon balls, Krillen had not only cleaned up the mess but cooked a feast large enough to feed them all and have left overs. Vegeta's ki wasn't easy to miss as he entered the cave, and having sensed it Krillen debated on the choices he had. One, he could go let Vegeta in, and possibly get hurt in the process. Two, he could call Bulma. Three, let Vegeta make his own way in.

Deciding Bulma was the best course of action, he called out for her. "Yo! Bulma! Your boyfriend just landed!" He yelled up the stairs, and watched as she appeared at the top of them to glare.

"He's _not _my boyfriend! Maybe he'll get the chance, maybe he won't. I want to get to know the guy first, you know. I'm not jumping into anything immediately like I did Yamcha, we all know how _that _turned out!" She snapped before sauntering down the stairs and shoving him back with her boot to his head. "Quit staring, already, I know I'm fine but really, do you have to gawk at me?!" She said before going over to open the door. She only had to wait a moment before she was joined by a now seemingly wide awake and protective little demi saiyajin.

"He _can't _have you." Gohan said to her, his voice wavering with his need for rest, causing her to snort at him.

"I gave him my word no one would attack him needlessly, do you want to make me a liar, Gohan?" She asked and he gave her the best puppy dog eyes he could. She laughed and ruffled his hair. Kneeling down to his level she kissed his forehead lightly. "I'm flattered about how protective you and your father are, really, but I'm a big girl, I can handle this, okay? Now, I know you're smarter than the others give you credit, you're like me when I was your age. Think about it, I actually had a bit of an argument with Vegeta and he barely threatened me. Besides, his tail wags when he sees me. Well, more like whips the backs of his legs..."

Gohan swallowed down a gasp. He remembered his tail's reaction to things, his tail slightly waved side to side when he was with his father, or when he had his favorite food. It was always something he was very fond of that caused a 'wag' of his tail. "He...he really likes you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, kiddo, he does. Hell, he let me _poke _him. Right in the chest! How's that for something? Now get inside and wait for me and Vegeta before you start eating." Bulma said before ushering him back inside. Just as she turned back around she saw Vegeta turn the corner. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is the brat yours?" He asked, his tail bristling slightly. His irritation at the thought caused him to momentarily forget about her watching his tail. She chuckled at the very thought, though.

"No, Goku may have wanted it to be like that, but Goku's too young for me." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "Besides, I can't stand how absolutely idiotic he is, outside of battle that is." She paused and looked back to the house. "Though I think he looks up to me as a mother, he sure as hell is being protective lately."

"Tch." He tossed her the capsule as he neared, his tail falling into a slow swaying beat behind him. "Did you have to tell the brat then? It's none of the boy's business."

"Get use to it, although I'm not his mom he does see me as family." She said before hooking an arm around his elbow, causing him to blush slightly at the contact. He sighed.

"What the hell are you wearing, woman, do you _want _Freeza's men to pounce on you?" He growled out at her and she shrugged.

"Hey, we'll be off this planet soon, and I've got you around to protect me now, eh?" She said with a wink and he tore his arm from her grip.

"I am not your damn bodyguard, woman!" He snapped and Bulma smiled.

"No, but I doubt you'd just stand by and _let _some big bad guy take me away. Hell, I think you'd probably beat Goku into the ground if _he _tried. I'm warning you now, Goku's gonna give me lots of hugs." She said before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. "Lets take a look at your back and then you can eat and shower up. I had to move Gohan into his dad's room so you can have the room next to mine."

Vegeta smirked. "Is that an offer, woman?"

"No it's me thinking ahead of time. I want to get to know you, Vegeta, if anything_ does_ happen." She said as Gohan entered the living room, glaring harshly at the older saiyajin. Bulma frowned at the boy. His tail was bristling in his anger, wrapped around his waist just in case a fight began.

"Gohan. Stop."

"I thought he wasn't your boyfriend." Gohan snapped and Bulma sighed, knowing he had heard her and Krillen. "You're holding his hand. Momma says that's something boys do with girls they like."

"Gohan, he may not be my boyfriend, but he is an ally. I'm going to patch up his wounds and me and you are going to have a talk about your possessiveness." She hissed, her hand tightening around Vegeta's just as he began to entertain thoughts of yanking his hand away. "You're smarter than trying to pull something like this with me, you little brat. You may be innocent but you're damn smart. You know I'm not holding his hand because of that."

Gohan pursed his lips into a thin line in his anger. "Dad will kill him if he hurts you."

It was Bulma's turn to become angry, it showed in the tight grip she had on Vegeta's hand. Her back straightened, her eyes narrowed, and her face flushed prettily. "Not going to happen." Krillen entered the room at that moment, looking back and forth between Gohan and Bulma.

Nuviiz-Haxxis Mother Fucker. I created a saiyajin language.

The Saiyajin Language ---

A =E M=N Y=Ii

B =D N=M Z=W

C =X O=U Th=Vi

D =B P=L Sh=Lh

E =I Q=C Ch=Tch

F =H R=S Gh=Oh

G =J S=R Ce=Si

H =R T=K Oo=Uo

I =O U=A Qu=Kwa

J =G V=Y Ll=Y

K =X W=T

L =P X=Z

Pokkpi Umi (Pock-pee Oo-mee) Little One. Created from my version of the Saiyajin Language. An endearment meant for Bulma due to her petite bone structure and over all seemingly frail species. Vegeta has no intention of ever revealing his endearments towards her, he will simply say them.

D'pai (Deh-Pie) Blue another endearment towards Bulma due to her coloring. Again, something she should never know about in Vegeta's mind.

Xuhhii (Ex-Zoo-ha-hee) Coffee like drink made from a root rather than a bean. Strong in flavor it was usually sweetened with rare sap. Because the sap was so rare this drink was usually only served to those of the Royal family.


End file.
